pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Bert Almon
by George J. Dance Canadian | education = Ph.D. | alma_mater = U of Texas, U of New Mexico | period = 1967- | genre = | subject = | movement = | notableworks = | spouse = Olga Costopolous | partner = | children = 4 | relatives = | influences = | influenced = | awards = City of Edmonton, Writers Guild of Alberta | signature = | website = | portaldisp = }} Bert L. Almon (born 1943) is a Canadian poet originally from the United States. He is a 2-time winner of the Writers Guild of Alberta Award for Poetry, and has also won the City of Edmonton Book Award. Life Almon was born in Port Arthur, Texas, "during a hurricane." He earned a B.A. in 1965 from the University of Texas at El Paso, and an M.A. in 1967 and Ph.D. in 1971 from the University of New Mexico. His Ph.D. dissertation was the first ever on Beat poet Gary Snyder. Almon began writing poetry in 1967. In 1968 he came to Canada, and began teaching creative writing and modern literature at the University of Alberta. More than 30 of his creative writing students have since gone on to publish books of poetry." Bert Almon: Biography," Canadian Poetry Online, UToronto.ca, Web, June 6, 2011. He has written a critical biography of William Humphrey. He has also published essays on Humphrey, Richard Bausch, Mary Karr, Pat Mora, Li-Young Lee, C.D. Wright, Frank Conroy, Eva Hoffman, and Naomi Shihab Nye for the Scribner's American Writers Series."Bert L. Almon," MyProfile.cos.com, Web, June 8, 2011. His poetry has appeared in such journals as The Fiddlehead, Malahat Review, Grain, Prairie Fire, Descant, Prism international, and Queen's Quarterly."Bert Almon," Brick Books, Web, June 8, 2011. Almon has become a Canadian citizen. He is married to poet Olga Costopoulos; they have 4 children. Recognition Almon has been both a Hawthornden Fellow in Poetry, and a finalist in the Blackwell's/Times Literary Supplement '' Poetry Competition. He won the Writers' Guild of Alberta Award for poetry in 1998 for ''Earth Prime. His newest collection, 2007's A Ghost in Waterloo Station, won the City of Edmonton Book Award,Todd Swift, "Poem by Bert Almon," Eyewear, May 30, 2008, Blogspot.com, Web, June 8, 2011. and the 2008 Writers Guild of Alberta Award for poetry." Bert Almon: Awards and Honours," Canadian Poetry Online, UToronto.ca, Web, June 6, 2011. Publications Poetry *''The Return, and other poems''. Los Cerrillos, NM: San Marcos Press, 1968. *''Taking Possession: Poems''. San Luis Obispo, CA: Solo Press, 1976. *''Poems for the Nuclear Family''. Los Cerrillos, NM: San Marcos Press, 1979. *''Blue Sunrise''. Saskatoon, SK: Thistledown Press, 1980. *''Deep North''. Saskatoon, SK: Thistledown Press, 1984. *''Calling Texas''. Saskatoon, SK: Thistledown Press, 1990. *''Earth Prime''. London, ON: Brick Books, 1994. *''Mind the Gap''. Victoria, BC: Ekstasis Editions, 1996. *''A Ghost in Waterloo Station''. Victoria, BC: Brindle & Glass, 2007. *''Waiting for the Gulf Stream''. Regina, SK: Hagios Press, 2012. Non-fiction *''Woman as Interpreter: Haniel Long's 'Malinche'.'' Dallas, TX: Southern Methodist University Press, 1974. *''Gary Snyder''. Boise, ID: Western Writers Series, 1980. *''William Humphrey: Destroyer of myths''. Denton, TX: University of North Texas Press, 1998. *''This Stubborn Self: Texas Autobiographies''. Fort Worth, TX: Texas Christian University Press, 2002. * "Family Memoirs and the Mexican Diaspora", in Western Subjects (edited by Kathleen Boardman & Dana Gioia). Salt Lake City, UT: University of Utah Press, 2004. 277-301 pages. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.''Searech results = au:Bert Almon, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Mar. 26, 2017. See also * List of Canadian poets *Timeline of Canadian poetry References Notes External links ;Poems *10 Kensington Church Walk" * "The Muse in the Surgical Theatre" * Bert Almon at Canadian Poetry Online - Biography & 6 poems ("The Muse In The Surgical Theatre," "The Only Words Of My Bryson Grandmother," "Reading The Road Map," "Shot Tower," "The Undertow," "The Feast Of St. Valentine") ;Prose *"The Stranger Who Has Loved You" (on Derek Walcott in Edmonton) ;Books *Bert Almon at Amazon.com Category:1943 births Category:20th-century poets Category:Canadian poets Category:University of Alberta faculty Category:University of New Mexico alumni Category:University of Texas alumni Category:George Dance articles Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:American emigrants to Canada